Jodoh Emang Nggak Kemana
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sahabat karib. Tapi entah kenapa sejak kedatangan Orihime jarak mereka semakin jauh. Apakah Ichigo akan meninggalkan Rukia?


Oe.. . . Tika nulis fic IchiRuki lagi.. Meskipun ada juga sih.. Pokoknya baca aja deh!

Desclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo.

Summary : Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sahabat karib. Tapi entah kenapa sejak kedatangan Orihime jarak mereka semakin jauh. Apakah Ichigo akan meninggalkan Rukia?

**Jodoh Emang Nggak Kemana**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Hujannya lama banget sih? Kan aku nggak bisa pulang," ujar Rukia dengan sedikit kesal.

"Nggak usah cemberut gitu. Tenang aja. Aku bawa payung kok!" kata Ichigo sambil merangkul Rukia dari belakang.

"Untung kamu bawa payung. Yuk pulang!"

Ichigo mengambil payung di belakangnya dan pulang bersama Rukia.

"Hahaha.. Geser sana dong! Aku kehujanan nih!" kata Rukia dengan nada bercanda sambil mendorong Ichigo keluar dari payung.

"Kau yang seharusnya geser! Aku juga kehujanan tau!" Ichigo masuk kembali ke payung.

"Salahmu sendiri bawa payung kecil banget."

"Ye.. Udah untung bisa pulang pake payung. Daripada ndekem di sekolahan terus," Ichigo membela diri.

Tak terasa telah sampai di depan rumah mereka berdua.

"Aku anter kamu ya! Apa kita ke rumahku nanti kamu bawa payungku buat pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mm.. Aku pulang sendiri aja deh!" jawab Rukia.

"Pulang sendiri? Nggak salah? Nanti kalo sakit aku nggak tanggung jawab ya!"

"Jaman gini, masih mikirin sakit?" Rukia berlari di tengah guyuran hujan. "Ichigo, Ichigo," Rukia geleng-geleng kepala, "Dah.." Rukia berlari menuju rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo.

"Dasar! Kalau sampai sakit, tak syukurin!" Ichigo berjalan menuju rumahnya.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo dan Rukia, dua sahabat yang telah dipersatukan Tuhan sejak kecil. Ichigo itu cowok dengan rambut jabrik bewarna orange. Orangnya keren, tinggi, macho, pokoknya idaman cewek-cewek deh! Ia tinggal bersama Ayah dan kedua adiknya. Rukia itu cewek ceria nan tomboy dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Tapi dia cantik kok! Yah, meskipun pendek dan sering cabut kalo pelajaran. Rukia tinggal bersama Kakaknya-Byakuya. Kadang sih Ichigo ikut cabut dengan Rukia, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sedang semangat belajar.

XxXxXxX

Mentari bersinar dengan indahnya. Nggak kayak kemarin, hujan mulu! Ichigo menunggu Rukia di ruang tamu rumah Rukia. Udah setengah jam nunggu, si Rukia nggak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rukia lagi ganti baju. Kamu mau sarapan bareng?" kata Byakuya yang sikapnya agak dingin.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan di rumah," jawab Ichigo agak gelisah. Biarpun dipaksain berangkat, mereka juga pasti akan telat.

"Ichigo..!" Rukia berlari menuju Ichigo dengan wajah riang.

Rukia menghampiri Kakaknya. "Kak, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" katanya.

"Kamu nggak makan?"

"Nanti aja! Di sekolah!" Rukia menghadap Ichigo, "Yuk! Cabut!" dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"Permisi, Kak," setelah berpamitan pada Kakak Rukia, Ichigo langsung berlari menyusul Rukia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding siapa yang tercepat sampai sekolah?" tantang Ichigo.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan kalau cewek juga bisa mengalahkan cowok!"

"Satu, dua, kabuurr...!" Ichigo langsung berlari secepat kilat.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia mengejar Ichigo. "Kau curaangg..!"

Mereka terus kejar mengejar sambil tertawa riang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga," kata Ichigo masih terengah-engah.

"Kau..juga," Rukia juga terengah-engah. "Percuma kita masuk, mungkin dimarahi sensei. Cabut aja yuk!"

"Baiklah. Daripada dijadiin ikan pepes sama Kenpachi-sensei," kata Ichigo.

"Tapi motormu?" tiba-tiba Rukia ingat akan motor Ichigo yang kemarin ditinggal di sekolah karna hujan.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kuambil. Yuk cabut!"

Rukia langsung menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"PS," jawab Rukia singkat.

Seharian mereka main PS. Seperti yang udah mereka rencanain, jam 17.00 mereka mengambil motor Ichigo yang terpakir di tempat parkir.

"Ichigo, besok cabut lagi nggak?" seru Rukia setelah Ichigo mengantarkannya sampai di depan rumah.

"Ogah. Cabut sendiri aja loe," jawab Ichigo sambil mengendarai motor ke rumahnya.

XxXxXxX

"Cepet turun. Udah sampai," kata Ichigo setelah memarkirkan motornya.

"Thanks, Ichigo," Rukia turun dari motor Ichigo.

"Yuk masuk kelas!" kata Rukia sambil menggandeng atau bisa dibilang menyeret tangan Ichigo ke kelas mereka yaitu 1-4.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Rukia menaruh tas di meja dan langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Ichigo duduk di bangkunya tepatnya di samping Rukia. Setelah meletakkan tas, Ichigo berbincang-bincang dengan Ishida dan Sado. Rukia tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ichigo, aku cabut dulu ya! Nanti kalau ditanya Kenpachi-sensei, bilang gue lagi diare!" Rukia langsung hilang entah ke mana.

Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kenpachi memasuki kelas dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis cantik jelita.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kenpachi.

"Pagi, Sensei!"

"Sensei membawa murid baru namanya Orihime Inoue. Dia pindahan dari Las Noches," jelas Kenpachi.

Orihime terus menerus menebar senyum ke seluruh siswa. Wajahnya yang cantik, rambutnya yang berwarna jingga panjang, tubuhnya yang ramping dan juga mata abu-abunya. Semua cowok langsung menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hime, duduk di samping Ichigo," suruh Kenpachi.

"Tapi Sensei, ini tempat duduk Rukia," sanggah Ichigo.

"Oh, jadi dia masih siswa SMA Karakura ya?"

"Dia sakit diare, Sensei," jawab Ichigo.

"Ada diare sampai 2 bulan?"

Ichigo tidak bisa menyanggah perkataan Kenpachi.

Orihime berjalan dan duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Hime," Orihime mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo dengan malu-malu.

"Ichigo," entah kenapa hati Ichigo berdesir saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Orihime saat mereka pulang sekolah.

"Jalan," jawab Orihime.

"Mau aku antar? Aku bawa motor."

Orihime mengangguk malu.

Di jalan mereka terus ngobrol sampai nggak terasa mereka udah sampai di rumah Orihime.

"Makasih udah mau mengantarku," kata Orihime setelah turun dari motor Ichigo.

"Oke! aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa nanti malam balas sms aku, ya!" Ichigo mengendarai motornya menjauhi rumah Orihime.

Orihime hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya.

XxXxXxX

Orihime duduk di samping Ichigo sambil membahas PR matematika yang diberikan Unohana. Tak disangka Orihime sangat jago matematika.

"Eh, kamu siapa? Kenapa duduk di sini?" Rukia tiba-tiba datang dan langsung membentak Orihime.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hime. Aku baru saja pindah ke sini," Orihime mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gue nggak butuh uluran tangan loe! Udah, sana pergi dari kursi gue!" bentak Rukia.

Orihime langsung pindah ke bangku paling belakang.

"Rukia, dia disuruh Kenpachi-sensei duduk di sini," kata Ichigo sedikit membentak Rukia.

"Mau Kenpachi-sensei, Presiden, ini tetap bangku aku!"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kesurupan, ya?" Ichigo menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini kan bangku aku! Pinjem PR kimiamu! Aku bisa dibunuh Kenpachi-sensei kalau nggak ngerjain."

"Aku bakal minjemi kamu kalau kamu minta maaf sama Hime," Ichigo menghampiri Orihime yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Maafin Rukia ya! Rukia itu orangnya baik kok! Mungkin dia lagi datang bulan," ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak papa. Itu kan memang bangkunya dia," kata Orihime dengan senyum manisnya.

"Thanks," Ichigo tersenyum pada Orihime.

Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul dari wajah Orihime.

Dari tadi Rukia melihat Ichigo dan Orihime dengan pandangan marah.

"Aargh..!" Rukia mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

XxXxXxX

"Jadi, Magnesium pada golongan ke-2 dan periode 2," jelas Kenpachi.

Jeblak!

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras. Rukia muncul dari balik pintu tersebut dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Rukia, habis dipelet siapa kamu ikut pelajaranku?" tanya Kenpachi dengan wajah paling killer.

"Terserah Sensei mau ngomong apa aku nggak urus!" bentak Rukia.

"Kau!"

"Lebih baik Sensei diam! Aku capek!" Rukia duduk di bangku belakang karna sekarang bangkunya ditempati Ichigo dan Orihime.

Rukia tidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tas.

"Rukia kenapa?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak tau! Tidak usah dipikirkan," Ichigo tersenyum pada Orihime yang artinya 'jangan khawatir'.

"Kenapa si Rukia?" Kenpachi melirik Ichigo.

"Lagi datang bulan, Sensei," jawab Ichigo.

Kenpachi melirik Orihime di sebelah Ichigo. "Dasar anak muda," guman Kenpachi.

XxXxXxX

"Kau mau aku turunkan di sini?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia begitu melihat Orihime jalan sendirian.

"Oh, habis dapat teman baru yang lebih cantik, sahabat lama dilupain?" Rukia bersikukuh duduk di jok motor Ichigo.

"Kau tidak perlu marah begitu, motorku kau bawa ke sekolahan ya! Aku mau jalan bareng Hime," Ichigo turun dari motornya dan berlari menuju Orihime yang sedang jalan.

Rukia menatap dua orang itu dengan kesal. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia mengendarai motor Ichigo sambil ngebut.

"Tidak papa kau meninggalkan Rukia? Dia sampai ngebut begitu," Orihime sangat khawatir pada Rukia.

"Biasanya juga dia ngebut. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya," Ichigo tersenyum pada Orihime. Senyum yang bisa menenangkan hati Orihime.

Rukia di jalan terus memikirkan Ichigo dan Orihime yang semakin hari semakin dekat saja. Sudah beberapa kali hampir terjadi tabrakan. Untungnya ia selamat sampai SMA Karakura.

XxXxXxX

Hari sudah malam, bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit. Saat keluar dari rumah, Ichigo melihat Rukia duduk di atap rumahnya sambil memandang langit. Kebetulan sekali, Ichigo memang ingin menemui Rukia. Ichigo naik ke atap dan duduk di samping Rukia.

"Bintangnya kenapa? Kok ngelihatnya serius amat?" gurau Ichigo.

"Oh, kau masih mengingatku?" kata Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan sahabatku," Ichigo merangkul Rukia.

"Udah punya teman baru, sahabat lama dilupain," Rukia menghela napas panjang.

"Mm.. Mungkin kita tidak sebangku lagi, tidak pernah pulang dan berangkat bareng karna tiap hari aku nganter Hime-"

"Jadi deh aku kayak barang bekas yang nggak kepake lagi."

"Aku minta maaf. Bagaimanapun juga kamu masih sahabat aku," Ichigo memberantakkan rambut Rukia.

"Oke oke! Mantan sahabat."

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Menurutmu, aku tampan tidak?"

"Tampan kok, tapi bohong! Hahaha..," Rukia kembali ceria lagi.

"Aku mau nembak Hime. Gimana?"

"Nembak? Jangan.. Nanti Hime mati," Rukia berwajah lebay.

"Gimana menurutmu?" Ichigo berubah jadi serius.

"Tembak saja. Bawa bunga, berikan ke dia," jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Dia mau nerima aku ndak ya?"

"Jangan pesimis dulu.. Lagipula kau sudah PDKT, kan?"

"Doakan, ya!"

"Ganbatte, Ichigo!" Rukia memaksakan senyum walau hatinya terasa sakit.

Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya selalu aneh jika melihat Ichigo bersama Orihime.

XxXxXxX

Hari ini tepat ulang tahun sekolah di mana Ichigo akan menyatakan cintanya pada Orihime.

"Aku harus ngomong apa ya? Aku cinta kamu, aku sayang kamu," Ichigo tidak bisa tenang di tempatnya.

"Kasih mawar itu ke dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu," ujar Rukia. "Good luck, friend," Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo sehingga tepat di depat Orihime.

Ichigo agak grogi berada di hadapan Orihime.

"Hime, aku sayang kamu. Mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" tanya Ichigo to the point sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar merah pada Orihime.

"Aku..."

'Jangan trima, jangan trima' Rukia terus melantunkan kalimat tersebut. Hlo? Kok dia malah nggak pingin mereka pacaran?

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Ichigo. Aku mau jadi pacarmu," Orihime menerima mawar merah + cintanya Ichigo.

"Thanks, Hime," Ichigo langsung memeluk Orihime.

Rukia langsung berlari ke luar sekolah. Entah kenapa hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah mengerti perasaan Rukia sekarang. Air matanya tiba-tiba turun tanpa diminta. Rukia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Ichigo dan Orihime. Tak tahu..

XxXxXxX

"Kakak bisa mengajariku dandan?" tanya Rukia pada Byakuya.

Byakuya mematikan TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Alisnya bertaut. "Dandan?" tanya Byakuya seolah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Iya. Dandan. Aku tidak mau tampil seperti cewek tomboy terus."

"Ichigo?"

"Ha? Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tampil beda di acara perpisahan kelas. Kakak bisa mengajariku?"

"Kakak tidak bisa, tapi ada teman Kakak yang ahli merias. Kakak akan menyuruhnya mengajarimu."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Kak," Rukia memeluk Byakuya.

XxXxXxX

Malam ini akan diadakan perpisahan kelas. Rukia sedang berdandan di kamarnya bersama teman Kakaknya-Rangiku.

"Selesai! Perfect!" ujar Rangiku.

"Apakah aku terlihat lucu?"

Rukia memandang dirinya di cermin. Dress biru tanpa lengan, jepit biru di kepala kirinya, dan sepatu hak 10 cm.

"Perfect. You're beautiful. Benar kan, Byakuya?" tanya Rangiku sambil menoleh Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk.

Rukia berkaca lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum dan berangkat ke pesta perpisahan. Meskipun Rukia risih pakai pakaian kayak gitu, tapi ia akan berusaha untuk tampil feminim. Ia tidak ingin menyalahi kodratnya. Rukia seorang cewek.

Seletah sampai di cafe tempat perpisahan itu diadakan, seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya langsung terpesona.

"Kau cantik sekali," ujar Ichigo dan di sebelahnya ada Orihime.

"Iya dong! Dari dulu gue cantik kale..!" Rukia menyibakkan rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Kamu tau nggak, minggu depan kelas kita mau ke Gunung SS," ujar Ichigo penuh semangat.

"So, kita camping gitu?" mata Rukia berbinar-binar.

"Jelas dong!"

"Horee..!" sontak Rukia memeluk Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Orihime memandang Rukia dengan heran.

"Eh," Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, "maaf ya, Hime."

Orihime hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

XxXxXxX

"Gunung SS, I'm coming..!" Rukia terus meneriakkan kalimat tersebut selama di bus. Gunung memang tempat yang tepat untuk menyeistirahatkan pikirannya saat ini. Oh ya, Rukia hari ini pake rok hlo..

Di sebelah Rukia ada Ichigo dan Orihime yang sedang asyik pacaran. Sejak berpacaran dengan Hime, Ichigo agak melupakan dirinya. Atau mungkin memang sudah lupa? Cepat sekali ya seseorang melupakan sahabatnya.

Akhirnya Rukia dan kawan-kawan tiba di tempat camping yang tidak jauh dari Las Noches.

Anak-anak langsung mendirikan tenda. 1 tenda diisi 6 orang.

Ichigo dan Orihime sedang asyik mendirikan tenda. Sambil cekikian, tertawa, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti iri.

"Ichigo, Hime mau aku bantu?" tanya Rukia.

"Lebih baik kamu masak. Soalnya temen-temen yang lain lagi ngambil air," kata Orihime.

"Oke!"

Rukia langsung melakukan apa yang diperintah Orihime.

Malam mulai datang. Setelah makan malam, diadakan acara api unggun dan semua anak kembali ke tenda mereka masing-masing.

"Ichigo, besok pagi-pagi buta, jalan-jalan ke atas yok!" ajak Rukia.

"Mm.. Gimana, Hime? Kamu mau?" tanya Ichigo pada Orihime yang sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Di atas pasti dingin," jawab Orihime.

"Di sini tuh masih kaki gunung, nggak dingin-dingin bangetlah," ujar Rukia sedikit membentak.

"Tapi..," Orihime berkata dengan agak ragu.

"Kalau dingin, akan kuhangatkan kau dengan cintaku," goda Ichigo.

"Huek! Gombal!" Rukia berlagak muntah-muntah.

"Benar kata Rukia, ini masih di kaki gunung. Nggak bakal dingin," tambah Ishida.

"Ayolah.. Ya? Ya?" ajak Rukia agak sedikit memaksa.

Orihime mengangguk.

"Yes! Naik gunung..!" seru Rukia dengan riangnya.

XxXxXxX

"Ichigo, Hime, katanya mau naek gunung. Yok bangun!" Rukia menggoncangkan bahu kedua insan tersebut.

"Huaft..," Ichigo dan Orihime terbangun.

"Ayo cepat cepat!"

Mereka bertiga keluar dari tenda.

"Dingin," ujar Orihime sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Sini kupeluk," Ichigo memeluk Orihime.

"Woooy! Kita bukan mau pacaran ya! Kita mau jalan-jalan," Rukia menatap tajam mata Orihime.

"Rukia, jangan kasar sama Hime!" bela Ichigo.

"Aku nggak kasar. Tapi di gunung, nggak dibutuhin anak manja!"

"Sudah sudah. Maaf Rukia, aku memang manja. Aku janji nggak bakal nyusahin kalian," lerai Orihime.

"Oke!" Rukia mulai berjalan.

"Tidak papa. Si Rukia mungkin lagi datang bulan," Ichigo menenangkan Orihime.

Wajah Orihime tampak ragu akan pendakian ini. Hatinya gundah gulana. Dan dari tadi malam Mamanya terus menelepon.

"Waow.. Indahnya..," Rukia menghirup udara pagi.

"Hime, kau kenapa?"

Sontak Rukia langsung berbalik dan didapatinya Orihime seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas. Rukia menutup mulutnya dan membelalakkan matanya. Ichigo terus menerus meneriakkan nama Hime.

"Asma! Ichigo, bawa Hime ke bawah!" teriak Rukia.

Rukia segera menghubungi ambulans.

"Hime.. Bertahanlah..," Ichigo terus melantunkan kalimat tersebut. Di ambulans, di rumah sakit, ataupun menunggu Hime seperti saat ini. Rukia terus menangis tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Dokter?" tanya Mama Hime setelah dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Hime dirawat.

"Nyawa anak Ibu tidak bisa tertolong."

Mama Hime langsung tumbang. Tangis Rukia bertambah keras. Ichigo memukul tembok dengan bibir bergetar.

"I-i-i-ini se-semua s-salah-ku. A-ku mi-nta maaf, Om, Tante," ujar Rukia di sela-sela tangisnya.

Kedua orang tua Hime tak tahu harus berbuat apa, berkata apa, pikiran mereka melayang entah ke mana.

XxXxXxX

Jasad Hime telah masuk ke dalam tanah. Orang tua Hime tidak menyalahkan Rukia. Tapi Rukia masih merasa bersalah.

Camping yang seharusnya bersenang-senang, malah berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa Hime.

Bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Ichigo shock berat. Tiap hari kerjaannya murung terus. Untung hari libur. Jadi pelajarannya nggak kacau deh!

Rukia berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo untuk menghibur Ichigo.

"Ichigo, ini ada Rukia!" seru Ayah Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab. Mungkin suaranya sudah hilang karna sudah 4 hari ia tidak makan.

"Kak Rukia, tolong kembalikan Kak Ichigo seperti dulu," pinta Yuzu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau langsung masuk ke kamarnya saja. Sudah 4 hari ia tidak makan," kata Ayah Ichigo.

"Baiklah," Rukia bergegas ke kamar Ichigo.

Pintu kamarnya tak dikunci. Rukia langsung masuk. Di meja belajar ada sepiring nasi yang masih utuh.

"Hei, bro!" Rukia duduk di sebelah Ichigo dengan wajah cerianya.

Ichigo tak merespon.

"Jadi gini nih kalo sahabatnya dateng, didiemin..mulu," Rukia berlagak marah.

Ichigo masih tak merespon. Tatapannya kosong.

"Ichigo, kamu jangan gitu dong! Aku tau aku salah, aku penyebab kematian Hime, aku minta maaf. Hime mati karna ego aku," Rukia meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Kematian seseorang adalah takdir. Mungkin usia Hime memang pendek," Ichigo mulai bicara.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Seandainya aku tidak memaksanya naik, asmanya nggak bakal kambuh, kan?" tangis Rukia pecah.

"Rukia, ini tu takdir. Nggak ada yang perlu disalahin," Ichigo mencengkram bahu Rukia, "ini takdir yang harus kita jalani."

"Tapi takdir ini membuat kita semua menjadi terluka."

"Aku lebih terluka jika kamu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Ichigo menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Hime memang baik. Kamu memang pantas jadi pacarnya. Aku tidak pantas bersamamu. Kau terlalu baik."

"Kau bicara apa?" Ichigo menggoyangkan bahu Rukia.

"Ichigo, kayaknya tanpa aku sadari aku suka sama kamu."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak.

Rukia segera berlari keluar rumah Ichigo. Pengakuannya tersebut tanpa sadar membuat hatinya terasa lebih sakit.

"Ichigo, Rukia kenapa?" tanya Ayah Ichigo begitu melihat Rukia keluar dari rumahnya sambil menangis.

"Sebenarnya apakah Ichigo cocok sama Rukia?"

Ayah Ichigo menatapnya heran.

"Kak, aku baru nyatain perasaanku ke Ichigo," Rukia menangis di pelukan Kakaknya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kamu terus memendam perasaanmu, kan?" Byakuya membelai lembut rambut Rukia.

"Tapi..."

XxXxXxX

"Permisi Kak, Rukia ada?" tanya Ichigo. Wajahnya sudah terlihat ceria.

"Kau sudah ditunggu di atap," jawab Byakuya.

Ichigo bergegas ke atap rumah Rukia.

"Hlo, kok tampilannya kayak cowok lagi sih?" Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa jadi feminim. Aku ingin jadi apa adanya aja," ujar Rukia tak menatap Ichigo sedikitpun.

"Rambutmu tambah panjang, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nanti kalau mau masuk sekolah, tak potong lagi. Tidak terasa ya kita sudah kelas 2. Nanti masuk kelas apa, ya?"

"Pinginku sih kita sekelas lagi."

"Nggak bosen apa kita sekelas lagi?"

Ichigo hanya terjekeh.

Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Hm?" Rukia menoleh langsung ke mata hazel Ichigo.

"Kalau aku bilang aku suka kamu gimana?"

"Hm? Mungkin jawabnya 'Nggak'."

"Rukia, aku suka kamu," Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat mata violet Rukia.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku jawab 'NGGAK'! Mungkin gue pelampiasan loe kali ya!" Rukia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Rukia," Ichigo berdiri, "Hime memang baik buat aku. Tapi kamu yang terbaik buat aku. Aku sekarang sadar, kalau sebenarnya tanpa sadar aku juga suka sama kamu. Bukan cuma suka, tapi cinta!"

"Serius?" Rukia seakan tidak percaya perkataan Ichigo.

"Sumpah demi langit dan bumi aku cinta kamu!"

"Hahaha..," Rukia mendorong Ichigo hingga hampir jatuh dari atap.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini mikir perasaanku ke kamu, kurasa aku... Aku suka kamu," ucap Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong. Aku NGGAK bisa nolak loe! Ichigo, aku suka kamu..! I love you..!" Rukia mendorong Ichigo lagi seolah ingin membuat jatuh dari atap. Lalu ia bergegas turun dari atap.

"Sialan loe!" Ichigo mengejar Rukia.

Rukia mengambil selang air yang tergeletak di halaman rumahnya. Ia langsung menyalakan air dan menyemprotkannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Hahaha..."

"Rukia, sialan loe!"

Ichigo mengambil selang dari tangan Rukia dan menyemprotnya.

Jadilah sekarang dua insan tersebut basah kuyup.

XxXxXxX

"Udah puas?" Ichigo dengan bibir bergetar bertanya pada Rukia. Tubuhnya sekarang berbalut handuk biru.

"Belum," jawab Rukia yang duduk di samping Ichigo. "Hehehe.."

Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku ingin mengulanginya lagi," kata Ichigo.

"Mengulang apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku cinta kamu," Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia dan memegang kedua tangannya.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, "I love you too.."

"Thanks," Ichigo mencium kening Rukia.

"Terima kasih kembali," ujar Rukia lirih.

The End..

Alhamdulillah.. Selesai.. Ini fic IchiRuki kedua aq.. Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mau membacanya. Mohon review..


End file.
